Man-mediated diagnosis from radiant images has played a key role in establishing the highest standard for human health care that our society has known. However, based upon past and current research, it is quite evident that new applications of technology in this diagnostic process have the potential of solving a number of today's problems while at the same time making this high level of care available to all members of society. This application is directed specifically to the application of technology which would lead to the development of: 1) a computer directed system which is capable of automatically scanning, digitizing and displaying radiant images, 2) image processing computer software to permit extraction of optimum diagnostic information from radiant images, 3) computer assisted diagnosis techniques for the selection of significant diagnostic parameters and the decision logic which would permit radiant image information, made available in a digitized form, to be incorporated in an automated image analysis system, and 4) quantitative measures of the significant diagnostic information contained in radiant images. These objectives are to be accomplished through four major but closely related projects, each of which are detailed completely in this proposal. Viewed as a whole, the successful completion of the four proposed projects will develop the foundation for an entirely automated system capable of making medical diagnoses from radiant images. In addition, it will have been demonstrated that these diagnoses are at least as valid as those made by practicing radiologists. The accomplishment of this endeavor would certainly constitute a significant "breakthrough" in the delivery of health care. We have now had nearly two years experience in this effort and have substantial early proof that these objectives can be met.